


After all

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, German National Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are different, they know that what they have is true love, but it is destroying them. In the future they’ll have to decide which pain is greater, being with each other or being without each other.</p><p>Germany 2- Georgia 0</p>
            </blockquote>





	After all

It wasn’t the same, and they knew it, both of them. All of them did.  
Mario wasn’t playing well, his mind was in another planet, he couldn’t concentrate, and Marco realized of that the moment he saw him, maybe because he knew Mario more than any other, maybe because it was so obvious that you’d have to be Manuel not to notice. And even Manuel noticed it; he just preferred to stay quiet. 

It wasn’t a hard game, Georgia was a really easy rival, but they didn’t know anymore, they couldn’t beat Australia, for God’s sake. The Nationalmannschaft wasn’t doing well; they had only won three of the seven games they had after the World Cup, and pressure was starting to get the best of them.

Marco didn’t remember when was the last time he hit the crossbar so much, he didn’t seem able to score a goal, until the minute 38. Mario finally appeared, he was trying to make a goal by himself, but he couldn’t do it, he got rid of three guys by himself, and was barely able to pass the ball to Marco.

Back in time, when they played together, they used to celebrate every single goal they made, no matter how stupid or  
unimportant it was, Mario would hugged Marco or vice versa, they would playfully slapped each other and laugh a little before start running again. This time, Mario didn’t even look at Marco. Marco did look at him, but quickly turned his head around and  
smiled a little. A smile that fooled no one.

Things got worse from then on to Mario, he started slipping, he was confused, and he didn’t seem to find spaces between the Defenders. Thomas scored in the last minute before the break started.

Marco sat quietly beside Mats, who congrats him, knowing that he wasn't fine. Marco shakes his head, he'll tell him later what's going on, but Mats already knows. For some reason they felt disappointed, everyone was. Thomas was joking, like always, trying to celebrate, some of them followed him, and some of them didn’t. In the end, when Joachim stopped talking, everybody was singing and joking, except Marco and Mario. They both were trying.

Löw subbed Mario off in the second half, Marco agreed with this decision.

 

Mario was crying a lot more now, at least the few times they saw each other, Marco didn’t know why, he didn’t ask either, he  
just held him tight, because the blonde didn’t know what else to do. 

It always started ok, they could forget about everything, the months without seeing each other, the harsh words and how they hurt each other more and more. They could forget about it for a while, because the heart wants what the heart wants, and even more important, the body wants what the body wants.

After a few hours (Days if they were lucky) things used to change, they made out, they made love, and they talked about how everything was going on with their lives. Marco used to be happy just by listening to Mario talk; it used to enlighten his days. The talking part was now the problem; everything between them was fine as long they didn’t talk, because when they started, they couldn’t stop. Mario always ended up crying, and Marco mostly ended up leaving. In the end, they would talk again and made up, they would forgive each other, because what they had was true love, and you can’t simply forget about that.

They didn’t make love that night after the game, Marco barely convinced Mario to stay with him. They just held each other, as they always did, and Mario cried, as he always did. At least, this time Marco didn’t leave, something inside him told him that he  
should appreciate these moments now; they weren’t going to last forever.

‘’Do you still love me?’’ Mario asks between sobs. His chest hurt horribly, but he became familiar with it, he doesn’t fear it anymore, he always feels that way when he is with Marco.

‘’Of course I love you, Sunny, I always will’’ Marco assures him, drying his tears.

‘’You promise you’ll never leave me?’’

Marco isn’t sure about how to answer this, he could go with the truth and tell Mario that he was the first one to leave, that  
things wouldn’t be this way if he hadn’t, but he knows better than to be an asshole.

‘’I promise’’ Marco says finally, even though he knows that’s a lie. He loves Mario, he really does, but they can’t stay together any longer, it will destroy them. True love isn’t enough sometimes. Mario knows he is lying, but prefers to believe him for once, he doesn’t know what he is going to do without him.

None of them really do, so they stay with each other for now, in the future they’ll have to decide which pain is greater, being with each other or being without each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, the game was boring and they didn't seem confortable, it just seemed right to write this.
> 
> Feedback is love, feedback is life. All the mistakes are mine.


End file.
